


行止半途

by Eskumo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 这段半途而废的旅程在记忆里已经模糊得让他怀疑其真实性，之后偶尔记起时他甚至不确定这是否发生过。就像一场梦一样，也许真的只不过是一场梦。只是月岛如今想起来，觉得这段旅程仿佛是这些年他和黑尾之间恋情的一个隐喻。他一个人站在站台上，前方后方都是一片白茫茫，道路延伸进雪里看不到尽头。漫漫路途，不知会通往何处。而月岛在这条路上徘徊了很久，终究还是没有走到最后。





	行止半途

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档。

0.

是还在宫城，他还在高中时候的事，具体时间不明，月岛曾独自一人坐上去往东京的列车。突然冲动之下的行动，没什么特别的起因，目的姑且还是有——去东京，大抵也就是去见黑尾。

倒记得那是冬天，因为路上下了很大的雪。大雪导致新干线延误，甚至一度停在途中。那时月岛坐在车厢里，看着窗外的雪一路越下越大，车窗被漫天飞雪一层层涂白，渐渐看不清雪幕后面的景色。雪花一点点积在外边的窗棱上，有种要被淹没在白色世界里的错觉。

那个时候月岛盯着窗上自己的映像，他突然开始想自己为什么会在这里？前方路还很远，不知要走到什么时候。而窗外雪丝毫没有变小的趋势，大片大片的雪花肆无忌惮地穿过映在窗上的自己的脸。月岛低下头看着手机上通讯录里“黑尾铁朗”四个字——他还没告诉他自己要过去的事。手指在呼叫键上方迟疑着。

其实也并不是一定要见到那个人。

最终月岛把手机揣回口袋里，然后在列车开起来后的下一站下了车回宫城。

这段半途而废的旅程在记忆里已经模糊得让他怀疑其真实性，之后偶尔记起时他甚至不确定这是否发生过。就像一场梦一样，也许真的只不过是一场梦。

只是月岛如今想起来，觉得这段旅程仿佛是这些年他和黑尾之间恋情的一个隐喻。

他一个人站在站台上，前方后方都是一片白茫茫，道路延伸进雪里看不到尽头。漫漫路途，不知会通往何处。

而月岛在这条路上徘徊了很久，终究还是没有走到最后。

1.

月岛萤再见到黑尾铁朗的时候，是他们分手两年后。

东京说来也大，这两年里黑尾一直在东京，月岛基本上也都在东京，只是当两个人分开各自过起自己的生活来，真的可以一不见就是两年。连一次偶然的碰面也没有，又或者有过擦肩而过但自己却不知道。

直到这一天，一个街道转角，熟悉的身影突然出现在眼前。

“哎？”

“啊。”

突如其来的见面让两人一时都说不出话来。两人沉默地看着对方。无法掩饰的略微慌张的神色映在彼此眼里。

还是黑尾身旁挽着他的女伴打破了沉默：“怎么了，铁朗君？认识的人？”

“啊，是。”黑尾这才回过神来，“这是我的……朋友，月岛。”

“您好。”女子笑着向他问好。

“您好。”

“以前没有见过月岛君呢。”她又转向黑尾。

“嗯，我们也确实是好久没见。”黑尾的笑里带着点尴尬。

随后他看向月岛，表情也随之一换。

“你最近还好吗？”黑尾问他，眼神里一闪而过的温柔让月岛有点恍然。

“还好。”他回答。

又说了两三句有的没的，月岛只是心不在焉地回应着。

他在谈话的间隙里观察着面前的两个人。

黑尾的样子感觉没有什么变化，除了那个标志性的发型变得规矩了那么一点。而他身旁的女子，长发红衣，容貌靓丽，脸上是快乐的笑容，挽着黑尾的动作和讲话的语气里流露出自然的亲密。

月岛内心忽然生出一种尘埃落定之感。

再几句后匆忙道别，黑尾的女友还说着有空多联系。

离开后月岛不自觉地加快了脚步，没有回头去看那两人的背影。

黑尾看起来过得不错，至少是分手那时他想要的生活。

2.

其实关于想要的生活黑尾并没有给出明确的答案，但对于月岛问出的问题他还是沉默着点了头。

月岛在那一个点头里，看到了他们感情的末路。

那年月岛大学毕业开始工作近一年，黑尾则是三年。分手是月岛提的，但他觉得先放手的人似乎并不是他。不过其实谁都没差，分清这个没意义，也早就分不清了。在那之前差不多一年，他们之间就开始逐渐产生了隔阂。

大学最后一年，月岛忙着实习和毕业，黑尾经过一年摸爬滚打适应了作为社会人的生活，比起第一年偶尔需要抱着月岛诉苦的状态，这一年已经完全可以自己应付了。而以月岛的性格本身他就不怎么依赖他人，两个独立的人在各自的生活里忙得昏天黑地，渐渐就难以顾及彼此。

最忙的时候即使是同居人也不常见面，有的时候黑尾回来得晚，有的时候月岛回来得晚，饭不在一起吃，甚至直到睡觉也没见那人回来。或者有时在屋子里敲着电脑，而背后也是相同的键盘声，回过头去是那人同样忙碌的背影。有几次想说些什么，终究还是没有打扰，后来就不再有想说的话，再后来连头都不回。

烦躁的时候频繁争吵，用恶毒的语言攻击对方，将恶劣情绪都发泄到彼此身上。

这种时候也不是没注意到这段关系的病情，却只是一再地对自己说只是这段时间事情太多太烦，过了这阵就好了。

月岛步入社会那年，黑尾那边来自家人的压力骤然增大，毕竟已经是人生第二十五个年头却依然没有找过女朋友。每当从家里回来时，黑尾的样子都显得很累。当时小他两岁且家人远在宫城鞭长莫及的月岛还没有面临这样的压力，他只是看着黑尾日渐疲惫地应付着这些，直到这成为压垮他们摇摇欲坠的关系的最后一根稻草。

不过他们也都知道，这也只是最后的稻草而已，真正使他们分开的是长时间的冷漠与疏离。

那段时间月岛能感觉到黑尾的难过，这个人在犹豫、纠结，他感到疲惫和无奈，也十分地不甘心，不甘心几年的感情就这样结束。

然而最后他们还是放弃了。被消磨的感情已经不足以支撑他们继续去面对周围的压力，他们已经无法携起手来去与那一切对抗。

所以当看到黑尾手机上来自陌生女性的消息记录时，月岛知道，这只是借口而已。用来分手的借口。

“你想过正常的生活吗？”月岛很配合地问黑尾。

他们毕竟也交往了那么久，聪明如月岛又怎会看不出黑尾故意让他看到那些消息。刻意放在桌上的手机，适时亮起来的屏幕，消息里暧昧的敷衍，并不是他已另寻新欢，这一切只是在告诉他，他们走不下去了而已。

黑尾沉默了很久最终点了头。月岛相信这个分量极重的点头里有着几分真意。

“那……我们分开吧。”

黑尾没有开口，也没有再点头。但一片死寂的空气早已昭示了结局。

最后这段关系的终结，是黑尾下的手，月岛开的口，这种时候他们倒是表现出了惊人的默契。月岛有些恨自己针毡之上依然一副镇定自若的冷漠模样。

如果再抗争一下，如果没有那么轻易地领会和配合他，如果跟他说我们再一起好好考虑一下，那么结果会不会就不一样？

黑尾那个时候也是有期待的吧？期待着另一种反应。

可是如果想说的话，那个时候是一定会说出来的。

他们一直都无力地明白着。

那几日正好是月岛每年惯例回宫城的时间。

他仓促地收拾了一下行李第二天就逃回了家乡。

3.

结束时却想起开始。回家的车窗外一片荒凉的冬景，闭上眼却总看到满眼飞舞的樱花。

高二那年的春天开始的交往，月岛一直都还记得，那天黑尾来找他。

意想不到的人突然出现在学校门口。发型炫酷身材高大长相帅气的校外人员在乱飞的樱花瓣里一站就能站成一道风景，像是少女漫画里随处可见的场景，引得行人纷纷侧目。

但黑尾似乎并没有察觉到自己引起的注意，月岛走到他跟前才发现。黑尾看起来内心像在做着什么激烈的斗争，眉头微皱，眼睛盯着地面，手插在裤兜里，衣服下摆有被抓过的痕迹。这人平时总游刃有余地开着玩笑，这副焦虑模样还真是没有见过。

那是黑尾对他表白的日子。

他想起黑尾后来跟他说那时候“超紧张的”，月岛习惯性地讥他两句，内心里却觉得挺幸福。

回忆琳琅，伴着脑海里那场樱花雨奔涌而来。此刻他想起的全部是过往的一些琐事，合宿训练和说笑，身处异地时频繁的联络，高三填志愿时黑尾发来邮件瞎掺合，打电话来跟他说要来东京哦我等着你呢。所有这些琐碎的细节，堆聚成沙，将他淹没。月岛盼望着列车快点到家，好将他从这无尽的回忆里拯救出来。

可是听着列车飞驰的声音，月岛只想起几年前另一场手牵手的旅行。他和黑尾两人在夜行的列车里相依偎着睡着，醒来时在白蒙蒙的晨光里看到车窗外飞快向后掠去的风景，而仍靠着他熟睡的人呼吸扫过他的颈窝。他肩微动了动，黑尾迷迷糊糊地醒来，稍抬起头问他时间，然后又睡过去，不自觉地扣住了他的手。

那个时候以为可以一直走下去的。手心传来的温度，令他感到安心。他以为不管怎样的路两人都可以一直走下去的。

谁知如今身旁的座位上再没有那个同行的人。

前一天说着分手时麻木的情绪此时忽然涌起。仿若置身海上，一浪浪回忆过后，是难过的暗流，将他卷入海底。

月岛顿时觉得如鲠在喉。

列车满载他的难过呼啸着驶向故乡。

4.

回到宫城月岛几乎是一回家放下行李就倒在床上暴睡。家人以为他是太累便也没打扰他，他确实很累，但似乎更多是在逃避现实。

躲进被子里，蒙上头，闭上眼，遁入黑暗。被子里就是此刻全部的世界，梦乡便是他的新乡，任外面天翻地覆都与他无关，过去、此刻、未来，所有难过都无法侵入这里。他只需在梦土上自在游荡，醒来便可抵达一个全新的世界。

月岛渴望着一个无梦的睡眠，至少不要梦到黑尾，他不想看到他们的过去像走马灯一样在眼前打转。算是如愿以偿，直到他睡了快一天后醒来时，梦里都没有出现过那个人的身影。

他睁开眼睛，内心里一片空白。

每年回宫城都惯例地被当年乌野的队友一起拉去打球喝酒。

聚会上月岛在周围的喧闹声中神色游离，几乎没说过话，杯中的酒倒是趁人不注意不断减少。有人发现了他的异样，按下他又一次端起酒杯的手问他怎么了，他也只是摇摇头说没什么，含混过去。

其实他也没有喝很多，一直都有在控制，保持着清醒。

只是难过的情绪在酒精的作用下歇而复起。睡眠里压抑的记忆再一次涌了上来。

月岛觉得好笑，明明是意料之中的结局，为什么他又会这么难过？

走到这一步是他们自己导致的，不是没有过挽回的机会。他们曾有过无数次挽回的机会，如果在忙碌的间隙回过头说几句话，如果在吵架后去主动和好，如果在看到那些信息时戳穿他的把戏，如果曾有一次坐下来好好谈谈的话……他们都只是任这些机会从指缝溜走，视而不见。

明明自己当初没有挽回，为什么现在又这么难过？

既然现在这么难过为什么当初又不去挽回？

都是咎由自取的结果，现在这样故作借酒消愁的样子又是做什么？

月岛这么笑着自己，却没有放下手中的酒杯。

也许是那些酒的原因，月岛开始做梦。

梦里是没有声音的，也没有什么场景。周围是一片泛着亮的白，就他和黑尾两人。

黑尾站在离他不近不远的地方，看得清他的脸，他的表情，他的眼睛、眉梢、嘴角，但是却够不到，伸出手也碰不到的距离。

黑尾一直在说着什么，他的嘴在动，月岛却听不见任何声音。

他跟他说着听不到，可他自己的话也似乎就这样散在半途，没有传到任何人的耳朵里。

我听不到啊。

黑尾的表情有些悲伤，他半垂的眼里有什么在闪烁不定，嘴角惨淡地勾起无奈的笑容。那是在月岛看来很难过的，更带着点残酷的表情。

黑尾转过身，朝着远离他的方向走。月岛抬起脚跟着他走，但他们的距离并未缩短。黑尾越走越快，他的背影渐渐变小，月岛想跑起来却发现双脚沉重得无法跑。

他停了下来。

他停在原地，看着那个人的背影，他没有回头。

他微微抬手，想再叫他一次，却最终又把手放了下来，没有开口。

那个人的身影消失在他指尖够不到的地方。

而不知从哪里刮起的风带着雪模糊了他的眼睛。

月岛醒了过来。

窗外的白光照进来，这个他只回来待几天的房间过分整洁又有点空荡。

月岛机械地坐起来，机械地换衣服，机械地打开门，走出房间，洗漱，又走回走廊。直到耳边传来哥哥第二次叫他“萤”的声音。

他缓慢地转过头去，说：“早上好。”

“你怎么了？”哥哥的脸上是很担心的表情。

“什么？”

“你看起来……像是要哭了。”

不会的。

月岛缓慢地消化了这句话，最终得出了这样的答案。

他不会哭出来，就算看起来一副要哭的样子，眼泪也不会流出来。他知道，他这样感觉到的，虽然他也不清楚为什么。

他没有回应哥哥的话，只是转头看着室外，说了句稀松平常的话。

“下雪了。”

5.

记忆里好像总在下雪，那年回到东京的时候也是。

那个冬天的雪到底有没有停过？

回到合租的公寓时黑尾已经搬了出去，一些东西被拿走，空出的位置无声地宣告着他那时沉默的答案，而没拿走的东西被装进箱子，堆在墙角，贴上封条，一段过往彻底结束。

推开门之前的那一刻月岛还是有期待的，心里仍然没有放弃最后那一丝丝的希望，希望推开门后看到那个人还在这里，跟他说我们再考虑一下。

而最终门后也是如他预料一样的那个场景，收拾一空的房间，一室冰冷的空气。

月岛冷静地走进屋子关上门。

进屋后月岛站了那么几秒就开始收拾房间，直到把房间打扫干净把必用品以外的东西全部收拾归类装箱打包为止，他一刻也没停下来。接下来的几天里他迅速地寻找新的住处，然后以最快的速度搬离了这个公寓。

搬走前的最后一晚月岛坐在床边，收拾好的箱子放在墙角。房间里没有开灯，黑暗里他看着有些刺眼的手机屏。

那是他打给黑尾铁朗的最后一个电话。

响过两声后那边也很快接了起来。但两个人谁都没有说话。

月岛盯着那些静静躺在墙边的箱子，环视着房间，那箱子里的东西曾经留下的痕迹。

我要走了。我也要搬出去了。这样的话已经没有必要对电话那边的人说。

他们都清楚这是最后了。

要说的话也只剩一句而已。

两人在沉默地听着电话里彼此的呼吸。不知多少分钟过去。

最终月岛挂掉了电话。

他躺倒在床上，木然地看着天花板。

没有谁先开口，该结束的也还是都要结束。

第二天早上，月岛离开了那个他们一起住了几年的公寓。关上门的那一刻，他仿佛看到他们共同度过的那些时光在屋子里一段段闪过——刚住进这里时那个人兴奋地到处忙活，有开心事发生的时候他像孩子一样跑来跑去自己在一旁冷静地吐槽，偶尔的小打小闹，玄关处的亲吻和拥抱，一起熬夜赶工的时候的灯光……

——最后都被挡在了那扇门后。

从他们交往开始算起到这一年，刚好第七年。

“嘎达”的关门声响起来的时候，那个冬天不知第几场雪刚刚开始落下。

月岛走到室外，呼出的白气飘在寒冷的空气里，很快就又散了。

6.

那次偶遇两天后月岛突然收到黑尾的信息问他要不要见一面。

他们也算是和平分手，还留着彼此的联系方式，换了号码也会告知对方一声。没有必要刻意地不联系，当然也没有刻意联系就是了。只是在各种节日的时候收到群发的消息而已，两年里慢慢地堆在他的收件箱里。

而此时这样一条联络消息突然出现在一堆群发消息底下，月岛盯着那条询问愣了一会儿，然后回了好。

地点是一家以前来过的餐厅，不是常来的，但也偶尔来。

月岛不太清楚黑尾约他见面想说什么，但他猜也没什么特别要说的。已经不会再发生什么了，所以才会有这样若无其事的见面。月岛无视着暖黄色灯光下对面的人略微改变的形象和两人点好的同以前略微不同的食物，问黑尾：“那么，找我是想说什么？”

“也没什么事，就是随便聊聊，这么久没见过得怎么样之类的。”

果然。

月岛没什么心思说自己的情况，他觉得也没什么可说的，直接问出了想问的话：“那天见到的人……你们交往多久了？”

“一年多了吧。”

“也是别人介绍相亲的？”

“不，公司的同事。”

“之前一直喜欢你的那个？”月岛垂着眼盯着桌面，一句一句地问着。

“那个早就走了，她是后来新来的。”

“这样啊。”随意地把玩着手里的餐具。

“月岛你怎么样？有没有女朋友？”

他叫他“月岛”。

高一的时候黑尾总叫他“月”或者“眼镜君”，明明有让他好好叫他的姓那个人却一次也不理。当年被无视的要求如今却突然这样实现了，月岛久违地觉得尝不出嘴里食物的味道。

“谈过一个，后来分了。”

一年前试着和一个女孩交往过，几个月后被对方以“月岛君不太主动呢”这样的话结束了这段关系。

本来也只是抱着试试看的态度，并不真的很喜欢那个女孩，不过他想起和黑尾在一起时也多半是那个人掌握主动权，自己常常只是跟着他的步调走。

有些习惯一时难以改过来。

“嘛，反正你也不愁没有女孩喜欢。”

月岛有些烦，他不想和黑尾聊这个。

“你和那个人相处得好吗？”月岛又把话题转回到黑尾身上。

“还不错。”

“以后会和她结婚吗？”

“也许吧。”

月岛突然想问他婚礼的时候会不会邀请他去，但是最终没有问出口。

太远了吧。谁知道未来会发生什么。

月岛抬眼瞄了下对面的人，不知道这个人又曾跟自己设想过怎样的未来。

又随便说了些有的没的，之后就离开。

从餐厅出来同走了一小段路，然后两人分别走向不同的方向。

“萤。”月岛突然听到身后黑尾像以前那样叫他，他回过头，看到黑尾脸上有些复杂的笑容，那人开口对他说：“再见。”

一瞬间月岛怔住了。

那个时候他们两个隔着电话沉默，最终谁也没有说出那句“再见”。

现在说了出来，好像就终于画上了一个完完整整的句号。

月岛只是对黑尾点了一下头，没有开口。他站在原地目送那个人的背影消失在人群里。

月岛对着双手哈了口气，然后把手放进外套口袋里继续往自己的方向走。

又开始下雪了。

有些冷。

7.

月岛又开始做梦。

似曾相识的场景，依旧是他和黑尾面对面站在一片泛亮的白里，听不到声音的梦。

这次黑尾什么也没有说，他的嘴没有动。朦胧的视野里他看不清那个人的脸，从发型辨认依稀还是两年前的模样。

自己好像是在哭。手挡在眼前，指缝里看到的那个人的身影被不断地从眼里涌出的泪水模糊。他哭得越来越厉害，微弯下身，手抓着领口，嘴张得很大，剧烈地呼吸，却发不出任何声音。

在哭什么啊？这么难过。

而这次黑尾没有转身离去，一直沉默地站在他对面。他没有碰他，没有上前抱住他，只是站在那里看着他，一脸悲伤的表情。

不知过了多久月岛醒了过来，在一片白亮的天光里去摸自己的脸，是干的。

从前一天晚上开始的那场雪下了好久，这天也一直在下着。

雪下得很大，鹅毛般的雪片片密集地飘落，整个城市都似乎被铺上了厚厚的白。

月岛披上外套走到阳台上，寒冷的空气侵袭着单薄的身体。

他看着飘飞的雪花，忽然想起曾经的那段梦一般模糊不清的记忆，他也曾在这样的大雪中独自前往那个人所在的地方，却最终又折返回去。

这条路，还是没有走到最后。

月岛对着漫天白雪发了会儿呆，然后拿出了手机。

月岛打开信箱开始写邮件。手指利落地移动着，白底的屏幕上出现两个黑字一个句号，选中收件人，手指在发送键上方顿了一瞬，又很快地按了下去。

天气提示上说明天这场雪就会停，云会散去，天会放晴，太阳会再出来。

月岛抬起头，他仿佛能看到那封邮件从自己手机飘出，飞往城市另一处的那个人的手机里，那邮件在飘坠的雪花间上升，连同自己内心里的某种东西也一并带走了。

月岛觉得心里变轻了。

Fin.


End file.
